


What Friends Are For

by percyplant (kyl0)



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Drinking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, bonzo is drunk, both robert and jimmy are oblivious, im so sorry, jones is awkward, side jimbert, what is this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyl0/pseuds/percyplant
Summary: It was another successful gig for Led Zeppelin. And another alcohol-fueled party. As always, it was Jonesy's job to handle a drunk Bonzo. Just this one time things went sideways.





	What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> if you clicked on this thanks, bc i suck at titles, tags and summaries  
> this is unbeta'd we die like men  
> i don't own these characters obvs
> 
> this is my 1st work. hope you enjoy

It was another successful gig for Led Zeppelin. This time it was Chicago. The crowd was wonderful and wonderfully loud too, so when John Paul Jones entered the after party in their hotel a bit late (he actually took a nap that might've lasted a bit more than fifteen minutes) his head was still buzzing from all the noise. Honest to God, he wasn't in the mood for partying. But Peter insisted they'd come, because "you can't have dinner without the main course". Robert asked if he's the main course then, making them all roll their eyes. The usual banter. 

Speaking of Robert, he was nowhere to be seen. Jones might've had some ideas as for where he might be, but he didn't want to assume. Jimmy was gone too. 

After two drinks and a bit of small talk, Jones decided to excuse himself and head back to his room, without any company this time. He was too tired for groupies, much to their dismay. Just when he was about to leave, he spotted Bonzo, who seemed engaged in a heated argument by the bar. Judging from the amount of empty glasses and bottles, he was pretty hammered. John sighed. He should just leave him you know. Go to bed. Get some bloody rest. But he was too damn responsible to do that. He can't let Bonzo make a fool of himself like that. 

"Oh, for Christ's sake..." he mumbled, walking up to his bandmate. 

"Hey, Bonzo" he patted the younger man on the shoulder, making him turn his head. 

"Heyyy Jonesyy" Bonham reeked of booze and slurred. Not a good sign.

"Let's get you to bed, mate. It's been a long day" Jones put an arm around him and gave the red-haired lady who was talking to Bonzo an apologetic smile. She smiled back, and momentarily Jones reconsidered his decision about no groupies. He could always go back here after he tucks John into bed, right? Right. 

He then practically dragged his drunk friend up the stairs, pausing every few steps to make sure his friend doesn't throw up. Jones acted as if it was nothing, but quite frankly it was an extremely exhausting task. 

When they finally reached their destination, Bonham's room, after fumbling with the keys a bit, John nearly pushed Bonzo down on the mattress and then kneeled down and grabbed his ankle. 

"What are you doing?" the drummer frowned in his intoxicated state 

"Taking off your shoes. Or would to you rather sleep in them?"

When he was done, he sat at the foot of Bonham's bed and looked at his bandmate. 

"Do you need anything else? Water, painkillers? A bucket?"

"No, it's... it's fine. Thank you" he said quietly. It was one of the many times John took care of him like that and he was yet to repay him. Jonesy was a really good friend, and he was glad to have him. 

Meanwhile the man in question was thinking absently about the exact same thing - how many times did he have to handle a drunk Bonham? Now it was almost like a part of his job as a member of Led Zeppelin - preventing Bonzo from drinking himself to death, getting him to bed, keeping him grounded. That's what friends are for. And, well, Jimmy never seemed too keen on helping. Robert must've done it a few times too, especially in the early days when the rest of the guys didn't know each other that well. But now Robert had other things to do...

A loud moan reached John's ears. He cringed visibly. 

"Ugh, it seems like I'm not getting any sleep tonight. They're at it again"

"Really?" Bonzo propped himself up on his elbows, seemingly a tad more sober now. It really did sound like someone was having one hell of a good time in the neighbouring room. 

"Really. They can't go one night without shagging each other it seems. And these walls are paper thin." they really were. What an unfortunate thing for a hotel to have. 

"How long do you reckon it'll take for them to tell us?" 

John sighed and rubbed his temples. Suddenly it got to him how tired he was. 

"I don't know, John. It's been weeks. It would be nice of them to at least mention it. We're in the same band after all"

This time it was Jimmy's name Robert was chanting, leaving them no doubts as for whom was he sleeping with. Judging by the frequency of his wails, he must've been close. 

Jones flushed, intensely staring at the wall as if it had offended him. Why was he thinking about this all of sudden? It was none of his business. 

He turned his head to look and John and then nearly jumped out of his skin because while he was so busy thinking about Robert and Jimmy fucking, Bonzo moved on the bed so now he was sitting right next to him. 

"Jesus, Bonzo... don't creep up on me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry" the drummer said but didn't move an inch. Now they were just having some kind of an awkward staring contest, disturbed only by not-so-quiet sex noises. 

"Have you ever thought about it?" Bonham was the first to break the spell 

"About what?" John was getting more and more frustrated and confused. He also really wished Robert would just shut up already. 

"Being with a man" 

"Don't be ridiculous" John scoffed but his cheeks reddened despite himself. What a stupid question. "I'm not queer"

Jonesy had never thought about it. He had always liked girls, and while he knew there were men who liked men, he never considered himself to be one of them. Even when Robert and Jimmy started sleeping with each other, his views didn't change. 

"Neither am I" Bonzo was looking at him with an unreadable expression. _What are you getting at?_ John wanted to ask "But sometimes I can't help but wonder..."

Bonzo was now so close their noses almost touched. For some strange reason, Jones's heart started beating very loud, he felt as if it was loud enough to hear. He stilled. 

"What are y--" he didn't get to finish because Bonham leaned in, closing the gap between their lips. Jonesy made an "oomph" sound and kissed back instinctively. He tasted booze and cigarettes. 

Bonzo took his pure shock as approval and grabbed him by the shoulders, pressing Jones's back to the mattress. 

"What the fuck, Bonzo? Get off me" the blond struggled to break free, as John's thighs were bracketing his hips and his wrists were now pinned to the bed. 

"You kissed me back" said Bonham almost accusingly, his dark brown eyes glistening with... something. Amusement? Lust? Or maybe a mix of both? 

"Get off me right now. I'm serious" Jones was pissed off and frustrated. It was true that he did, but it was only a mechanical reaction, nothing more. He trashed in a feeble attempt to get his bandmate to back off. As it turns out Bonzo overpowered him. 

Instead of replying, the drummer kissed him again, leaving Jones no option but to reciprocate. It was sloppy and their teeth clashed, John still wondering how the fuck did he wound up here. Bonzo pulled back a little with an audible click of his lips separating. 

Before John could continue his tirade, Bonham started sucking at the sensitive skin of his neck. 

"John-" his voice was stern and held a warning tone "Stop" Bonzo bit harder, making Jonesy's entire body rigid "Please..."

His pleading whimpers turned into soft moans. He felt betrayed by his own body, enjoying Bonham sucking hickeys into his neck, his moustache scratching his skin, his soft hair tickling his neck. Bonzo, his band mate, his friend was kissing him and he was enjoying it. It was so not right but felt so good. The overwhelming feeling of sickness mixed with pleasure pushed him to the verge of passing out. 

"John, no... please stop before we... we'll do something we regret"

"It's too late" Bonham's gravelly voice retorted. Maybe he was right. How things are supposed to go back to normal after this? Jones didn't know what was fucking normal anymore. He was making out with his best friends as his other friends were fucking in the other room. It was pretty fucked up.

Bonham reached for Jones's belt buckle. _No!_ He let go of Jones's wrists. Momentarily regaining control of his hands, the other man slapped him in the face. Hard. 

"Oww!" Bonham recoiled, Jones pushed him off and then curled up on the edge of the bed, looking at Bonzo completely bewildered, much like a spooked animal. Neither of them knew what to say for a few seconds, Jones breathing heavily and Bonzo touching his cheek, the one John just slapped. 

"I-I think I should go" Jones muttered shakily. Bonham didn't try to stop him, didn't even look him in the eyes as he collected himself and walked through the door, nearly slamming it. 

Everything was silent now. And while Jimmy and Robert were cuddled up in each other's arms, dreaming, neither of the Johns got any sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry john (both johns lol)


End file.
